Tombé du ciel
by Saku-chan06
Summary: [Goseiger] Un jour, un tremblement de terre terrorise tout un petit village. Agri, le fils de l'aubergiste, découvre que la chute d'un jeune garçon a provoqué cette énorme secousse. Qui est ce jeune garçon qui gît au fond de la rivière? (Pairing : Alata/Agri)
1. Chapter 1

Un jour, un grand bruit frappa le village de Nao. La terre trembla, les gens coururent dans les rues, les commerçants abandonnèrent leurs paquets pour se réfugier dans leurs maisons. Ce fut presque l'apocalypse.

Le fils de l'aubergiste, Agri, avait le don de ressentir les ondes à travers la terre. Il plaça sa main sur le sol remué, et sentit des ondes provenant de la forêt. Il y courut aussi vite qu'il put, et vit que l'eau de la rivière avait débordée. Mais il se concentra davantage sur la silhouette inerte sous l'eau. Dans la panique et pensant à son devoir de sauveteur, il plongea tout habillé dans la rivière. Il repéra la silhouette, qui était celle d'un jeune garçon. Il porta son corps sur son dos, et sortit tant bien que mal de l'eau.

Agri enleva sa veste, la mit sur le corps et lentement lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Je prierais avec ferveur pour votre réveil, mon ami ! Pensa-t-il tout haut. »

Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, et le ramena à l'auberge familiale. Son père servait des choppes de bière aux clients venus se désaltérer.

« Père ! Je vous amène ici un étranger qui a failli se noyer !

- Mon fils, je te l'ai dit plus de cent fois : je ne veux pas d'étrangers sous ce toit !

- Merci quand même... Lança un client venant d'Inde légèrement ivre,

- Mais père, reprit le fils, il va probablement mourir si vous ne faites pas quelque chose !

- Bon d'accord... Soupira l'aubergiste, agacé, je vais m'occuper de lui ! En attendant, reprends mon service ! »

Le vieil homme prit le corps inanimé dans ses bras, et monta à l'étage. Agri en profita pour obéir à l'ordre de son père et servir à contrecœur les choppes aux clients qui étaient plus ou moins ivres morts.

Le soir, pendant que les voyageurs montèrent dans les chambres, le jeune homme rejoignit la sienne à l'étage. Il constata que le jeune garçon qu'il avait sauvé dormait sur une paillasse de paille. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis se mit à tousser.

« Euh... Balbutia le fils de l'aubergiste, excusez-moi ! Euh... De vous avoir réveiller !

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez réveillé. Dit le jeune rescapé en souriant,

- Oh euh... Quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Alata, et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Agri, je suis le fils de l'aubergiste, celui qui s'est occupé de vous cet après-midi.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, Agri !

- De même pour moi. »

Le lendemain matin, les premiers du soleil réveillèrent le jeune Agri, qui se frotta les yeux. Il constata avec surprise que ledit Alata avait disparu. Le fils trouva sur sa table de chevet un bout de papier. Il le déplia, et en lut le contenu.

« Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvé ! Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mon ami ! Venez me voir dans la forêt, je dois vous révéler quelque chose. Alata »

Agri jeta le papier dans la corbeille, revêtit sa tunique de toile marron, ses collants jaunes et ses bottes, puis sortit de l'auberge et courut vers la forêt.

Il s'arrêta dans la clairière, et attendit. Soudain, une lumière éblouissante faillit le rendre aveugle. Il distingua deux grandes ailes blanches, et enfin Alata. Le fils de l'aubergiste fut tellement ébloui qu'il tomba de la pierre sur laquelle il s'était assis.

« Qu'est-ce que... Un... Ange ? S'interrogea-t-il,

- Oui, mon ami. Je suis bel et bien un ange. Confirma le rescapé,

- Je... Je dois absolument prévenir mon père ! »

L'ange mit son index sur les lèvres de son ami, le faisant ainsi taire.

« Non. Ne révélez pas mon secret, s'il vous plaît. Ce secret est bien trop précieux pour être découvert !

- Oui... Excusez-moi... »

Alata afficha un sourire, enleva son index de la bouche d'Agri et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous fais confiance, mon ami. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là, Alata ? Demanda Agri,

- Je viens du ciel, plus précisément d'un royaume majestueux et prospère. Je faisais parti des élèves de maître Akihiro. Il était autoritaire et n'aimait pas que l'on fasse des erreurs. Mais il faisait ça pour notre réussite. Il nous apprenait à être de bons anges protecteurs, ceux qui ont la responsabilité de protéger un mortel. Chaque humain possède des peurs profondes qui se reproduisent dans la réalité. L'ange doit éliminer ces monstres pour vaincre les peurs de son protégé. »

Agri semblait submergé par ce récit. Il battait des cils quelques fois, mais ne bougeait pas.

« Au moment où nous devions rejoindre le monde des mortels, lorsque mon tour arriva, un grand éclair frappa le sol du royaume. Une énorme fissure se créa dans le sol, et malheureusement, je fis parti de ces nombreuses victimes qui tombèrent dans l'énorme fossé qui s'était fait sous nos yeux. Et c'est là que j'ai atterri dans cette rivière, ce qui a provoqué le tremblement de terre. »

Le fils de l'aubergiste donnait l'impression d'être devenu muet. Alata dut lui pincer la joue pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore la capacité de parler.

« Aïe ! Lâcha Agri, ça fait mal !

- Oh, pardon ! Je pensais que vous étiez devenu muet ! Pouffa l'ange,

- Non ! J'étais tellement choqué que je ne savais pas quoi répondre... »

Pour voir sa réaction, Alata se mit à sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sourire malsain ? Paniqua le fils de l'aubergiste,

- Que me dit que vous n'êtes pas muet...?

- Arrêtez, ceci n'est pas drôle ! »

Tout à coup, une chose sortit de terre. C'était un cadavre à moitié rongé par les mites ! Agri poussa un cri d'adolescente pré-pubère, et se cacha derrière un rocher. Alata se mit à rire.

« Vous avez peur d'un cadavre ? Oh mademoiselle...

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, et découpez cette chose en rondelles !

- A vos ordres, gente dame !

- Je ne suis pas une femme ! »

L'ange sortit une épée à la lame éblouissante et se rua sur le cadavre. Alata réussit avec beaucoup de maladresse à lui trancher la tête. Mais le putréfié resta malgré tout sur ses jambes, et soudain lui mordit sauvagement la clavicule. Du sang coula de la plaie béante, mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter l'ange dans sa course. Il fonça sur le cadavre ambulant, et lui coupa le bras droit. Le tas de chair se retourna lentement vers son adversaire, courut à toute vitesse vers lui et lui griffa férocement le torse. Alata tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, et serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Le cadavre en profita pour poser ses mains sur la gorge de l'ange, et l'étrangler.

Agri était partagé entre le désir de sauver son ami et la peur. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse le maîtriser.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je dois le sauver, je dois le faire ! Non je ne peux pas... J'ai peur... Un homme ne doit pas avoir peur ! Non, hors de question ! Alata, je viens à la rescousse ! »

Il prit le poignard de sa ceinture, bondit hors de sa cachette et fonça courageusement vers le cadavre.

« Stupide putréfié ! Je vous interdis de toucher mon ami ! Attaquez-moi si vous l'osez ! Cria-t-il. »

Le tas de chair en décomposition regarda son nouvel adversaire, et courut avec maladresse vers lui. Agri prit son courage à deux mains, fonça sur le cadavre et lui trancha tous les membres restant avec toute la force de ses bras. Le putréfié ressembla désormais à une espèce de purée verdâtre dégoûtante.

Alata se releva difficilement, et vit son protégé debout devant lui.

« C'est... C'est vous qui avez tué ce monstre ? Demanda-t-il. »

Comme seule réponse, son ami leva les yeux au ciel, et tomba nonchalamment au sol. Il s'était évanoui, ce fut trop d'émotions pour lui. L'ange pouffa de rire, prit le corps d'Agri et le ramena à l'auberge.

Quand il vit son fils inerte, le père lâcha les assiettes, et courut maladroitement vers Alata.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ?! Il est mort ?! Paniqua l'aubergiste,

- Mais non, monsieur ! Pouffa l'ange, il a vu un cadavre, et il s'est évanoui sous l'effet de la peur grandissante.

- Les tréfonds de la forêt sont extrêmement dangereux ! Je vous interdis d'y remettre les pieds, est-ce bien clair ? Hurla le vieil homme,

- Oui, monsieur... Murmura timidement le jeune garçon. »

Il monta rapidement à l'étage, entra dans la chambre de son protégé, et le déposa délicatement dans le lit. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, et attendit son réveil.

Ce fut uniquement le soir qu'Agri ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi je suis dans ma chambre... Murmura-t-il,

- Vous vous êtes évanoui après m'avoir sauvé de ce maudit cadavre. Répondit Alata,

- Un... Cadavre ? Attendez ! Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas moi ! Non non non ! Ce n'était pas moi ! »

Pour le faire taire, l'ange posa son index sur les lèvres de son protégé.

« Ne paniquez pas. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois ! Merci... »

Soudain, Alata mit une main sur son torse, et constata que sa tunique était tâchée de sang.

« Oh non... Pas ça... Gémit-il, -

Mais vous saignez, Alata ! Ne bougez pas, je vais vous soigner ! »

Agri s'empressa de l'allonger sur la paillasse et chercher du linge propre. Il déshabilla son ami les yeux fermés, couvrit les plaies avec le linge mouillé et rabattit la couverture sur le blessé.

« Et voilà ! Dit le jeune homme, fier de son travail, ça devrait cicatriser dans peu de temps, les plaies sont peu profondes, heureusement. »

Agri constata que son ange le regardait intensément.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda le fils de l'aubergiste, visiblement mal à l'aise,

- Hein ? Euh... Non, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas... »


	3. Chapter 3

Alata se leva très tard ce matin-là. Il constata que son protégé était debout depuis l'aube.

« Quel lève-tôt, celui-là... »

Il revêtit une des tuniques d'Agri sans vraiment y faire attention, se chaussa et descendit. Les clients de l'auberge semblaient le dévisager. L'ange déglutit et s'empressa de sortir du bâtiment.

Il trouva son camarade sur une petite colline du village. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, confus.

« Bonjour, mon ami ! Lança joyeusement le jeune garçon. »

Soudain, sans le prévenir, Agri lui décrocha un énorme coup de poing en plein visage. Alata tomba à la renverse.

« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Hurla le jeune homme. »

L'ange eut les larmes aux yeux. Son nez saignait fortement, et sa mâchoire était toute endolorie. Il se leva, et courut en pleurant se réfugier dans l'étable d'une fermière. C'était une vraie fille de paysans. Elle parlait comme eux, marchait comme eux.

« Eh ben, mon p'tit ! Ton visage est tout sale ! Raconte à Rosette toutes tes mésaventures ! Dit-elle en roulant les "r",

- J'ai... Mal... Madame... Gémit l'ange comme un petit garçon réclamant sa maman, on m'a... Frappé...

- Oh mon pauvre petit chéri ! Rosette va te soigner ! »

Elle alla chercher de l'eau fraîche au puits, quelques herbes médicales et revint à l'étable. Elle mélangea l'eau et les herbes, puis étala délicatement la mixture sur la joue blessée d'Alata. La pommade sentait bon la rosée du matin, et était relaxante. Il ne sentait plus la douleur.

« Merci... Madame... Merci infiniment...

- Oh mais de rien, mon petit chéri ! Rosette sera toujours là pour t'aider ! Renchérit-elle toujours en roulant les "r". »

L'ange sourit et sortit de l'étable. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du village, mais un commerçant l'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé, mon ami, mais tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. La forêt est trop dangereuse ! Rapporta l'homme,

- Je ne comptais pas quitter le village. Auriez-vous le fils de l'aubergiste ? Je dois lui parler. Demanda Alata,

- Le fils de... Non, je ne l'ai pas vu dans le village, je suis sincèrement désolé, mon ami. Répondit le commerçant. »

L'ange fit un rapide rapport dans sa tête. Agri s'est enfui après l'avoir brutalisé, le commerçant lui dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu dans le village. Il lâcha un « Mince ! » et réussit à sortir du village sans se faire repérer par le commerçant, qui parlait au vendeur de chevaux.

Il courut à perdre haleine en direction des tréfonds de la forêt. Il chercha dans tous les recoins des bois, mais pas d'Agri. Il chercha ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, en vain. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de son protégé. Il dut se battre contre des ours assoiffés de chair humaine et des loups des montagnes pour continuer ses recherches en toute tranquillité.

Tout à coup, il entendit un murmure effrayant.

« Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais... »

C'était la voix d'Agri ! Alata se précipita en direction de ce murmure et vit son protégé, le bras en sang. Un poignard ensanglanté traînait dans l'herbe.

« Mais enfin, mon ami ! Cria l'ange, que faites-vous ?! Ce n'est pas bon pour vous !

- Je suis mauvais... Continua Agri tout en grattant sa peau déjà rouge,

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Alata se jeta sur lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le sol. Il enlaça Agri, et le serra fort contre lui.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez... S'il vous plaît... Ce n'est pas bien ce que vous faites... Arrêtez de vous mutiler, ce n'est pas bon pour votre moral ! »

Le protégé se mit à regarder son bras sanguinolent, et d'un coup fondit en larmes. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Pardon, Alata, pardon ! Je suis faible, si faible ! J'en peux plus, je vais craquer ! Pleurnicha Agri. »

Pour le calmer, l'ange lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue, tout près de la bouche, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rougir son protégé.

« Mais... Mais... Ne pouviez-vous pas m'embrasser autre part, petit insolent ?! S'emporta le fils de l'aubergiste,

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous embrasse où ? Pouffa Alata,

- Sur le front, cela me semble tout à fait correct, fief individu ! »

L'ange lui redonna un baiser cette fois sur le front. Agri se fit encore plus timide.

« Ah oui ! Euh... Je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé tout à l'heure... Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais...

- J'ai compris cela, mon ami. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous pardonne. Mais promettez-moi de toujours me prévenir avant de m'envoyer valser à cinq mètres de là ! Imposa Alata,

- Promis, mon ami ! Acquiesça le protégé. »

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Cette fois, l'ambiance était plus calme. Un troubadour jouait de la luth tout en chantant les exploits du roi Arthur. L'aubergiste se couvrit les oreilles avec ses grosses mains.

« Que ce troubadour chante faux ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de l'engager ? Je regrette déjà...

- Père, nous sommes là ! Cria son fils,

- Oh bienvenue ! Montez donc à l'étage, je vais vous faire du potage ! »

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers. Mais avant d'attendre le sommet, Alata se retourna. Il vit le père regarder férocement son fils, et Agri qui baissa la tête et serra les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit, Alata se réfugia dans le lit d'Agri, prétextant que la paillasse sur laquelle il dormait lui donnait des allergies. Son ami accepta, à condition de ne faire aucun geste déplacé. L'ange promit, et put enfin dormir paisiblement aux côtés de son petit protégé...

Mais pas pour longtemps, car soudain, le corps d'Agri fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlés. Alata décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour pénétrer dans son cauchemar.

Il y vit un monde noir. Des arbres sans vie se dressèrent dans ce décor triste. Des cris de corbeau vinrent compléter ce tableau maussade et vide. L'ange tira son épée étincelante, et resta sur ses gardes.

Il avança prudemment dans cette forêt d'arbres morts quand soudain, il aperçut au loin le fantôme d'une jeune adolescente. Elle errait sons but, pâle et plaintive.

« Ça... Fait... Mal... »

Elle présentait des traces de strangulation au cou. Alata s'approcha doucement de cette jeune fille, et l'interpella.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle... Où dois-je aller ?

- Là... Bas... Dit-elle en pointant son moignon sanglant vers une cabane. »

L'ange la remercia et y fonça. Il voulut se retourner pour voir son visage, et il ne regretta pas. Elle avait un visage magnifique, de jolis petits yeux marron et un mignon petit sourire.

Alata entra dans la cabane, et entendit des cris et des murmures effrayants.

« Sors de ma tête !

- Ça fait... Mal...

- Je t'en supplie, sors de ma tête ! Arrête de me hanter !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

- LAISSE-MOI EN PAIX ! A L'AIDE ! »

L'ange courut en direction des cris, et découvrit son protégé en position fœtale sur un lit. Une jeune fille à l'aspect cadavérique rampait vers le matelas. Elle ressemblait étrangement au fantôme de la morte aperçue auparavant.

« Arrière ! Cria Alata, venez m'affronter si vous l'osez, gente dame ! »

La jeune fille vomit quelques centilitres de sang avant de se lever en un éclair et se retourner vers son adversaire.

« Mal... Très mal... Murmura-t-elle,

- Si vous voulez tuer mon protégé, il faudra me passer sur le corps, jeune demoiselle ! »

Il se rua vers le cadavre, et lui adossa un grand coup d'épée en plein visage, qui se sépara en deux parties. Mais ces deux parties se reconstituèrent sous le regard surpris d'Alata. Il le fut tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas que la morte lui transperça le ventre avec son poing. Il parvint tout de même à rester debout en tenant sa plaie sanglante. Il courut de nouveau vers la jeune fille, et cette fois réussit à trancher son corps en deux. Mais il se remodela aussitôt.

« Mince... Cette fille est encore plus coriace que je ne le pensais... Pensa l'ange, que vais-je faire, bon sang ?! »

Il cria et se rua une troisième fois vers son adversaire. Il la découpa sauvagement en plusieurs morceau, mais une fois de plus, le corps se reconstitua. Cette fois, Alata ne fonça pas droit dans le mur. Il réfléchit à une solution.

Depuis le début du combat, le cœur de la jeune fille brillait de mille feux. Quand il l'avait découpé et tranché de toutes parts, il avait raté cette zone. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pensa l'ange, je dois lui arracher le cœur sans le trancher ! Ça devrait marcher ! »

Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, et marcha vers la morte. Elle le regarda fixement sans comprendre quand soudain, il tendit la main vers sa poitrine, la traversa de son bras, prit le cœur lumineux et le retira d'un coup sec. La jeune fille hurla sans faiblir avant de disparaître sous les yeux des deux garçons.

Agri ne trembla plus. Il se leva prudemment et marcha lentement vers Alata.

« Est-ce que... Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il,

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas... Nous devons à tout prix sortir d'ici... »

Soudain, le fils de l'aubergiste prit l'ange sur son dos.

« Heum heum ! Toussa le jeune garçon, je n'avais pas mentionné de me prendre sur votre dos, mon ami !

- Ne me mentez pas, Alata. Vous êtes blessé, je dois vous porter.

- Oh non... »

Agri se réveilla en sursaut. Il respira maladroitement, et transpirait abondamment.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé, très cher ! Plaisanta l'ange,

- Je... Je vous ai vu... Dans mon rêve... Balbutia son protégé,

- Ah, bonne chose à savoir, mon ami ! M'aimez-vous secrètement ?

- Comment ? Non ! Non...

- Oh... » Alata semblait dépité d'un coup. Il se leva, et avant de passer la porte...

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna, et vit le visage larmoyant de son protégé.

« J'ai menti... »


	5. Chapter 5

« J'ai menti... »

Alata écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ces paroles.

« Mais alors... Vous... Commença-t-il,

- Je... »

Agri sentit une boule dans sa gorge, et son ventre lui fit mal. Il tenta malgré tout de contourner le sujet.

« Il... Il va pleuvoir demain ! Balbutia-t-il nerveusement. »

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira un gros coup.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une poire, Agri. Je sais très bien que vous voulez m'avouer quelque chose sans vraiment le vouloir. Dit sérieusement Alata,

- Je n'aime pas les poires. Répondit simplement le fils de l'aubergiste,

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je veux la vérité, maintenant ! Cria l'ange en tapant son poing sur le mur. »

Son protégé était coincé, il n'y avait plus d'autres issues qui se présentaient à lui. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et avoua.

« Oui, je... Je l'avoue... Lorsque je vous ai sauvé, j'étais étrangement attiré par ce visage magnifique. Plus je le regardais, plus je me sentais apaisé. Je priais avec ferveur votre rétablissement. Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé, j'ai vu votre visage s'illuminer pour la première fois. Il était si beau, si délicat que je ne pouvais résister à tomber éperdument amoureux...

Puis, vous m'avez côtoyé. Cette grande gentillesse... Celle qui m'a aidée à me sentir bien dans ma peau et à combattre mes peurs. Ce sourire... Celui qui m'a redonné courage et confiance en moi... Ces baisers sur mon front... Ceux qui me berçaient dans une incroyable tranquillité... Ces yeux... Ceux qui pétillaient de bonheur lorsqu'ils m'aperçevaient... Et cet ange... Celui qui m'a accompagné, aidé, jamais abandonné... »

Ce fut trop d'émotions pour le jeune homme. Il laissa couler ses larmes naissantes sur ses joues. Alata s'avança vers le lit, et s'accroupit à hauteur du matelas.

« Mon ami... Commença l'ange,

- Non, aucune pitié, s'il vous plaît ! Je hais la pitié ! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi m'enfoncer dans la honte et le ridicule ! Riez de moi si cela vous chante, je ne vous en empêche pas... Allez-y, moquez-vous du mortel qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer un être céleste ! »

Ses reniflements redoublèrent de plus belle, et ses larmes continuèrent de couler. Il était persuadé que son ange ne l'aimait pas comme il le souhaitait, qu'il avait envers lui une énorme pitié.

« Agri, je...

- Non... Ne me parlez pas... »

Alata ne put se contenir davantage. Il se releva, prit son protégé dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Lâchez-moi ! Cria Agri en se débattant,

- Arrêtez... Murmura doucement l'ange,

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher immédiatement !

- TAISEZ-VOUS AU LIEU DE DIRE DES BÊTISES ! »

Le protégé fut tellement surpris qu'il ne chercha plus à se débattre.

« Laissez-moi faire maintenant... »

Alata prit le menton d'Agri, et le regarda intensément. Son ami déglutit, franchement mal à l'aise.

« A-arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! »

Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à fuir, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Son ange sembla chercher son désir dans son regard. Il le trouva.

Alata se rapprocha doucement d'Agri, et l'embrassa tendrement. Son protégé se laissa emporter par la douceur de ce baiser. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus...

Ce fut avec beaucoup de regrets qu'ils mirent fin à cette touche d'amour. Agri cligna des yeux, complètement perturbé.

« Alata... ?

- Chut... Ne dites plus rien... »

Il allongea doucement son ami sur le lit et l'aima avec force. Bizarrement, le fils de l'aubergiste ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. Il serra Alata contre lui.

« Ai-je autre chose à prouver, mon ami ? Demanda l'ange,

- Non... J'ai compris votre message... »

Agri s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de son amoureux. Alata lui embrassa le front avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil le plus paisible.


	6. Chapter 6

« Mon ami s'est encore réveillé tôt... Se plaignit Alata, comment y arrive-t-il ? »

Il décida de rester dans le lit, trop feignant et fatigué pour se lever. Il attendait le retour de son amant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Agri entra dans la chambre. Son corps entier était couvert de bleus.

« Mon ami ! S'exclama l'ange, que vous ait-il arrivé ?

- Je suis simplement tombé. Expliqua le jeune homme, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ange... »

Alata rougit à ce surnom, confus. Son amant en profita pour lui embrasser la main. Les joues de l'ange rougirent encore plus.

« Arrêtez... C'est gênant... Murmura timidement Alata,

- Oh... Je pars alors ! Ronchonna Agri. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand soudain, son ange se leva précipitamment et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne partez pas ! Restez encore un peu... S'il vous plaît... »

Agri eut du mal à résister. Il acquiesça de la tête, et serra les mains d'Alata contre son cœur. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés...

Ce moment de complicité fut gâché par l'entrée du père.

« Qu'est-ce cette attitude, Agri ? Demanda l'aubergiste, méfiant,

- Il me consolait d'un chagrin, père... Mentit son fils,

- Hm... Il ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu me mens ! Mais bon... Sortez maintenant, j'ai besoin de nettoyer ! »

Les deux garçons obéirent au vieil homme, et quittèrent l'auberge. Ils se rendirent près de la chute d'eau du village. Elle brillait de mille feux. Cet instant promettait d'être magnifique...

Mais il fut gâché par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle peur d'Agri : un bourreau armé d'un fouet. Alata comprit aussitôt que son protégé craignait la torture.

« Reculez, mon ami. Je m'occupe de ce monstre. Ordonna l'ange. »

Pendant que son amant s'exécuta, Alata courut vers le bourreau, et lui infligea de brefs mais violents coups d'épée. Pourtant, le bourreau ne semblait pas souffrir. Il donna de féroces coups de fouet à son adversaire, qui tomba au sol. Le monstre en profita pour lui enrouler son arme autour du cou, et de l'étrangler. L'ange tenta de crier, mais le son fut bloqué dans sa gorge. Il suffoquait, gigotait, sans résultat. Il ne faisait qu'empirer son état actuel.

Agri décida d'agir. Il sortit de sa cachette, prit l'épée de son ange, fonça vers l'ennemi et assena un coup au fouet, qui se coupa aussitôt en deux. Alata put enfin se libérer de cette étreinte étouffante mais en sortit très affaibli. Il n'était plus en état de se battre.

Son protégé prit la décision de prendre le relais. Il fonça vers le bourreau, et lui donna des coups d'épée maladroits. Le monstre ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse, il prenait de faibles dégâts.

Agri eut une idée. Au lieu de lui infliger des coups inutiles et impuissants, il lui enfonça directement l'arme dans le ventre. Le bourreau se mit à hurler. Pour lui infliger encore plus de douleur, son adversaire retourna l'épée, et la remonta rapidement au menton, ce qui provoqua une forte expulsion de sang et d'organes. Le monstre mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

Alata félicita son amant en lui offrant un doux baiser. Il en profita pour le prendre sur son dos et courir de partout dans le village. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, tous les deux. Ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, épuisés mais heureux. Les clients les dévisagèrent du regard, puis se remirent à manger tranquillement.

« Bienvenue, les enfants ! Cria l'aubergiste du fond de la salle commune,

- Bonsoir, monsieur... Répondit Alata, pouvons-nous monter dans les chambres ?

- Bien entendu ! Mais je dois parler à Agri, d'abord. »

Il attrapa son fils par le bras, et l'emmena de force dans la lingerie. L'ange les suivit discrètement, et se cacha dans un placard.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le linge n'a pas été nettoyé, mon garçon ? Gronda le père,

- Je suis allé voir la cascade du village... Balbutia son fils,

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de revenir dans l'après-midi pour nettoyer les vêtements des clients ! Tu m'as encore désobéit, Agri !

- Pardon, père ! Je ne recommencerais plus mes pitreries ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

Et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir en n'en plus finir. Alata était choqué par l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le père frappa son fils de toutes ses forces avec un balai. L'ange se sentit impuissant face à tant de violence, et resta prostré dans le placard à regarder encore et encore cette scène, qui finit peu à peu par s'encrer profondément dans sa mémoire.


	7. Chapter 7

« Arrêtez ! »

Alata trouva le courage de se jeter sur l'aubergiste. Agri ne bougea pas, totalement terrorisé. L'ange rua le père de coups tellement forts qu'il faillit le tuer.

« Cessez de vous battre ! Ça suffit ! Cria le fils. »

Agri finit par s'emparer d'un balai et assomma les deux combattants. Il prit Alata dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, l'ange se réveilla, et constata que son amant était à ses côtés.

« Désolé... Désolé... S'excusa-t-il, je n'ai pas pu vous protéger plus tôt...

- Ne vous en faites pas, Alata... C'est de ma faute si je suis désobéissant envers mon père. J'ai toujours été un mauvais garçon, un vrai petit vaurien. »

L'ange lui embrassa le front en chuchotant ''mon petit vaurien à moi'', ce qui provoqua évidemment la gêne d'Agri.

« Arrêtez... Murmura le terrien, tout rougissant. »

L'après-midi, Alata se rendit au cimetière du village. Il y avait des centaines de pierres tombales fleuries, froides et maussades, se dressant dans la solitude de ce lieu. L'ange en trouva une, la seule qui n'était pas fleurie, la plus triste de toutes. Juste un nom était inscrit, ''Moune''. Alata se mit à genoux devant cette tombe.

« Bonjour, mon amie... Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu chérir ta tombe de belles fleurs ! Ah... Que je repense à ces doux moments passés ensemble, à regarder le coucher du soleil et écouter le chant des cigales... Tu me manques à chaque instant... Tu sais, ma chère, j'ai connu ton frère. Il te ressemble tellement... Quand je vois son visage, je vois le tien. Il a la même fougue, le même courage que toi. En le regardant, je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir, rayonnante et souriante, brillant de mille feux à la lumière... Ah... Tu étais tellement belle, tellement gentille... »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, c'était inévitable. Il se rappela les rires, les sourires, les joies de sa chère et tendre Moune.

« Mon amour pour toi est si fort, mon amie... Je ne peux pas l'oublier... Même avec Agri, je ne peux pas. Il me fait toujours penser à toi, tout le temps... C'est pénible à endurer, si douloureux... »

Il laissa couler ses larmes. Le trop-plein d'émotion l'a fait craqué. Il était tellement malheureux à ce moment-là qu'il ne remarqua pas une présence derrière lui, qui était à la fois haineuse et bouleversée, se sentant trahie et humiliée.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimais ?! Juste parce que j'ai le même visage que mon idiote de sœur, espèce de parasite ?! »

L'ange sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Son amant avait les yeux remplis de haine.

« Agri ! Ce... Ce n'est pas...!

- Sale menteur... Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance... Alors, comme ça, je ne fais pas le poids face à cette garce ?!

- Ne traite pas Moune comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une garce !

- Cette idiote a volé mon enfance, celle qui je vivais paisiblement ! A mes 4 ans, j'ai su que ma vie n'allait plus être la même... Heureusement, elle n'a pas vécu assez pour m'écraser, elle a été victime de sa propre bêtise. »

Alata écarquilla les yeux. Une révélation lui traversa la tête.

« C'est toi... C'est toi qui as tué Moune ! Espèce de monstre, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

- Comprends-moi aussi, Alata... Si tu avais une sœur qui t'humiliait du matin à la nuit, renversait les seaux d'eau sale exprès pour te prendre une énorme soufflante de ton père, te raconte le mensonge que tu étais non-désiré en souriant pour t'accabler le plus possible, tu aurais fait comme moi !Tu aurais pris une corde et tu l'aurais étranglé pendant son sommeil !

- Tu es immonde... Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu serais aussi cruel envers elle, Agri... »

Le terrien sourit, comme satisfait du crime qu'il avait commis. Il s'avança, menaçant, vers Alata, et le toisa.

« Puisque tu tiens tellement à ta chère et tendre Moune... Accepterais-tu de te battre contre moi en son honneur et ainsi la venger de ce ''monstre'', comme tu aimes si bien m'appeler ?

- Oui, je le veux ! Seul mon rêve de justice la vengera de son assassin qui n'est autre que son frère !

- Bien... Puisque tu désires tant lui rendre son honneur... »

Agri fit dos à Alata, marcha quatre pas, et se retourna vivement vers son nouvel adversaire.

« Je te provoque en duel, Alata ! »


	8. Chapter 8

« Je te provoque en duel, Alata ! »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il le tutoyât ainsi. Agri lui lança une barre de fer.

« Ceci est un combat à mort, aucun épargnement ne sera toléré ! En garde ! »

L'ange se prépara mentalement, et se mit en position de combat.

« Très bien ! Déclara-t-il, je n'hésiterais pas à laisser ton cadavre se faire dévorer par les corbeaux ! » Il se rua vers son ancien protégé, et se mit à le frapper de toutes parts. Son adversaire réussit à parer les coups avec beaucoup d'adresse.

« Très impressionnant, mon ami ! Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher ! Commenta Agri. »

Il le frappa à son tour à la clavicule. Alata cria de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner le combat, ce serait se couvrir de honte. Il tenait bon, il ne lâchait pas.

« Sale monstre... Je ne te pardonnerais ce que tu as fait à Moune ! Cria l'ange,

- Alors, défends-la ! Venge ta chère amie que tu aimes tant ! Déteste-moi ! »

Alata cria un bon coup avant de foncer de nouveau vers son adversaire. Il le roua de coups, mais Agri lui envoya un violent coup de barre dans la joue. L'ange tomba au sol, et lâcha accidentellement son arme. Son adversaire en profita pour pointer sa barre de fer en direction du blessé, et de s'asseoir sur son torse pour empêcher tout mouvement.

« Je t'ai eu, Alata ! Dit-il, tu ne peux pas échapper à ta mort. Elle s'approche lentement de ton cœur.

- Je dois dire... Bravo pour ton habilité surprenante, camarade... Murmura l'ange,

- Inutile de m'applaudir, tu vas mourir.

- Tu n'as plus aucune pitié pour le moindre être humain...

- Je n'ai plus aucune compassion si je sais que l'être dont je suis amoureux ne m'aime que pour ma ressemblance. Tu ne mérites même plus de vivre.

- Peut-être... »

Agri leva son arme et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur son adversaire quand il sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il baissa les yeux, et vit une épée ruisselante de sang. Il avait totalement oublié qu'Alata avait un poignard caché sous sa tunique. Il s'écarta vivement, gravement blessé.

« Je n'ai jamais accepté de mourir, Agri. »

Alata se releva rapidement, et se mit en position.

« Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer pour l'honneur de Moune ! » L

'ange se rua sur son adversaire, et l'attaqua de toute part. Cette fois, Agri eut beaucoup de mal à parer les coups, et l'épée lui laissa des coupures par çi, par là. Il faiblit de plus en plus, eut de plus en plus de mal à se défendre et put à peine courir. Il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, ce combat leur paraissait bien pénible à endurer. La douleur s'installa rapidement, la fatigue et la haine également. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'avoua vaincu. Ils continuaient de se donner des coups de moins en moins violents, et avaient de plus en plus mal à esquiver les attaques. Mais ils ne voulaient pas craquer, pas maintenant. Ils avaient un honneur à défendre, ils devaient se battre jusqu'au bout de leurs forces pour ne pas mourir.

Toutefois, ce fut Agri qui dût s'avouer vaincu. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, meurtri de toutes parts et épuisé. Il tremblait, sentait la mort arriver.

« Je suis navré, mais je suis le vainqueur de ce combat ! Lança Alata en s'avançant vers son ennemi,

- Eh bien... Je suis obligé de m'avouer vaincu ! Soupira Agri, j'ai perdu, tu as gagné...

- Non, je n'ai pas gagné...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne t'ai pas tué. Avais-tu bien dit que ce combat était un combat à mort, hm ?

- Effectivement.

- Soit ! »

Alata leva son épée ensanglantée, et se prépara à l'abattre sur son ennemi.

« MEURS EN ENFER ! Hurla-t-il pour se donner du courage. »

Il envoya son arme vers le cœur d'Agri. Mais il s'arrêta net au dernier moment. Il vit deux larmes briller au coin des yeux de son ennemi, et elles coulèrent sur ses joues, telles deux petites rivières. Alata fut surpris.

« Agri...? Tu... Pleures ? »

Maintenant, à vous de décider. Agri devrait mourir, ou rester en vie ? Vous avez le choix entre la fin A et la fin B.

A : Agri reste en vie

B : Agri meurt


	9. Fin A

« Agri...? Tu... Pleures ? »

Oui, il pleurait. Sa peur refit surface.

« Ne t'en occupe pas, Alata... Achève-moi ! »

L'ange ressentit une grande douleur lui traverser la poitrine, elle lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant mal pour lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas oublié que cet adversaire à genoux était avant tout son amant ? Certes, mais... Il ne l'aime que pour cette ressemblance flagrante avec Moune, sa sœur ! Non... Il dégageait une autre aura qu'elle... Une aura apaisante, tranquille... Ses sourires lui rendaient sa joie, sa maladresse le faisait rire, et surtout ce regard rempli de douceur... Moune ne possédait pas ça. Elle ne souriait presque jamais, ne cherchait jamais à le faire rire et son regard semblait éteint.

Agri avait réussi à combler ce vide autour d'Alata. Il avait cicatrisé ses plaies au cœur, illuminé ses journées noires et surtout... Il avait réussi à rendre l'amour à cet ange, qui croyait ces sentiments perdus à jamais...

Alata lâcha son épée, se mit à genoux face à son amant, et lui prit le menton. La pluie commença à tomber.

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Murmura-t-il,

- Tu dois avoir le courage d'abattre une personne qui a couru à ta perte ! Cria Agri,

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Pourquoi, Alata ?! Ne perds pas ton temps à te justifier, et achève-moi !

- JE NE PEUX PAS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein...? »

Alata ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il avança lentement sa tête, et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Agri le laissa faire, à la fois interloqué et rassuré. Ce baiser volé le perturba quelque peu, certes, mais il l'apaisait aussi. Il sentait la main de son ange frôler la sienne, et s'entremêler ensemble.

Avec frustration, ils mirent fin à ce baiser. Pourtant, Alata ne lâchait pas la main d'Agri. La pluie tombait à la vitesse d'un torrent.

« Rentrons. Dit l'ange, il fait nuit. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, mais il n'y avait personne. Le père rangeait la vaisselle.

« Mon dieu ! Vous êtes trempés comme des soupes ! Paniqua le vieil homme,

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. La pluie nous a juste surpris... Mentit son fils,

- Bon, au lit maintenant ! J'ai encore tout ça à ranger ! S'emporta l'aubergiste en montrant une grande pile d'assiettes. »

Les deux garçons obéirent et montèrent dans la chambre. L'ange s'allongea sur le lit et enleva ses bottes. Agri se blottit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Eh bien ! Se plaignit l'ange, tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

- …

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non ! Évidemment que non...

- Viens t'allonger près de moi, je me sens seul. »

Le jeune homme soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'étendit sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Agri ? Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis que nous sommes rentrés !

- C'est juste que... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne m'embrasse pas si tu n'as aucun sentiment envers moi. Je ne... »

Avant qu'il ne pût terminer sa phrase, Alata lui envoya une gifle.

« Hé ! Non mais ça ne va pas, ou quoi ?! S'emporta le jeune homme,

- Espèce d'imbécile... Je t'ai crié que je t'aimais ! Serais-tu sourd ? Demanda ironiquement l'ange,

- Pour ma ressemblance avec ma sœur Moune.

- C'est faux !

- Alors, prouve-moi que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis ! »

Lentement, Alata couvrit le cou de son amant de légers baisers, et lui prit la main. Agri ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par ce flot d'amour. Il se coupa du monde extérieur, n'entendit que la voix de son amant lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Désormais, il lui ferait confiance...


	10. Fin B

« Agri...? Tu... Pleures ? »

Oui, il pleurait. Sa peur refit surface.

« Alata ! Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas ! Garde-moi en vie, s'il te plaît ! »

L'ange était dégoûté de cette attitude. Au début du combat, son ennemi assurait ''aucun épargnement ne sera toléré'', et maintenant, au bord du précipice, il joue une pauvre petite fille sans défense pleurant comme un bébé à sa naissance.

« Non, Agri. Pas de pitié pour les assassins. Dit Alata sans aucune émotion,

- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, mais je te promets de ne plus les refaire ! Pleurnicha son adversaire,

- Certes, mon ami. Mais parmis toutes les fautes que tu as commises, il y en a une qui est difficile à pardonner.

- Hein...?

- Tu es né en tant que son grand frère, égoïste et hypocrite, qui lui a causé beaucoup de mal. Elle n'a pas mérité tout ça.

- Alata... Comprends-moi... Je t'en supplie...

- Non, Agri. Je ne te comprends pas. Et je ne te comprendrais jamais. »

Il releva de nouveau son épée.

« Je suis tout de même heureux de t'avoir connu, Agri. Maintenant... MEURS ! »

L'épée fila à toute vitesse, et entra dans la chair de son ennemi. Ledit assassin hurla de douleur, mais fut toujours en vie. Alata replanta son arme dans le dos d'Agri, qui agonisa.

« Ala... Ta... »

L'ange retira son épée du corps, la remit dans son fourreau, prit le corps de son ennemi et le balança à la flotte. Agri finit par se noyer au bout de dix minutes, incapable de faire un geste tellement il était affaibli. Alata regarda son cadavre sans vie s'en aller au loin.

« Adieu, Agri. Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal aux autres. »

Il vit l'esprit de Moune assis sur un banc de pierre.

« Mon amie...

- Alata... Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère. Ton frère rejoindra les Enfers.

- Merci, mon ami... »

Il alla vers elle, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Moune. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

- J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te voir en toute quiétude, mon cher...

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, maintenant. »

Il lui prit la main.

« Je peux te rejoindre en toute tranquillité au Royaume, mon amie. »

Le père fut surpris de ne pas voir les deux jeunes gens rentrer ensemble. Il eut beau chercher partout dans le village, il ne les trouva pas. Il décida d'aller demander à la fermière Rosette, dont la maison était isolée du village.

« Mademoiselle ! Cria-t-il au loin,

- Oh la ! Que se passe-t-il ? Racontez tout à Rosette.

- Auriez-vous vu mon fils Agri et son ami Alata ?

- Hum... Ils sont allés à l'extérieur du village, près de la tombe de votre fille. Mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus... »

Soudain, le crieur du village entra dans la maison. Son visage était rongé par la pitié. « Monsieur Landick... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

- Quoi...

- Votre fils...

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!

- Oui mais... Il est mort. Les gardiens ont trouvé son corps dans une rivière, il a été assassiné. »


End file.
